


Bottom bitch akira

by Leefelixisgod



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leefelixisgod/pseuds/Leefelixisgod
Summary: Bottom ren x top readerAkira is in a maid outfitIt's a one shotAkira is called kitten sometimes
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bottom bitch akira

Y/N grabbed one of his maid dresses out of the closet and pointed at it. "wear it now."  
"what?" ren blushed a bright red and shook his head. "I'm not wearing that!"  
Y/N slammed him down onto the bed and looked him in the eyes. "wear it. Or do you wanna be punished like a naughty boy?" He smirked at ren's shyness and caressed his face. "Do it for me, kitten."  
ren let out a sigh and began to change into the maid dress. he put on thigh highs and frilly underwear. "That's a good boy," Y/N teased, running his hands along ren's thighs. ren whimpered slightly and squeezed his legs together, attempting to hide his boner. Y/N sat ren on top of his lap and started to play with his nipples, twisting and squeezing them. ren whined and squirmed, rubbing his ass on Y/N 's dick. "A-ah! Stop teasing me!" Ren said. he held back his moans. Y/N flipped him over onto the bed and kissed him roughly, his hand trailing down ren's torso. Ren squirmed, gasping when he felt Y/N's hand teasing his wet dick. "You're already so wet, kitten," Y/N teased, a coy look in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro why are there no bottom joker x top reader fics 😢📸  
> Also first fic ✋🏻❗


End file.
